Radio-frequency (RF) powered implantable stimulators and battery powered implantable stimulators are described in the art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,539 (“Implantable Microstimulator); U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,540 (“Structure and Method of Manufacture of an Implantable Microstimulator”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,439 (“Implantable Device Having an Electrolytic Storage Electrode”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,452 (“Battery-Powered Patient Implantable Device”); U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,284 and 6,208,894 (both titled “System of Implantable Device for Monitoring and/or Affecting Body Parameters”). Each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference in its respective entirety.
Implantable stimulators may be used to provide therapy such as nerve and/or muscle stimulation, for various purposes. For example, urinary urge incontinence may be treated by stimulating the nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor; erectile or other sexual dysfunctions may be treated by providing stimulation of the cavernous nerve; and other disorders, e.g., neurological disorders caused by injury or stroke, may be treated by providing stimulation of other appropriate nerves.
Additionally, implantable stimulators configured to prevent and/or treat various disorders associated with prolonged inactivity, confinement or immobilization of one or more muscles are taught, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,596 (“Method for Conditioning Pelvis Musculature Using an Implanted Microstimulator”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,017 (“Implantable Microstimulator and Systems Employing the Same”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,764 (“Implantable Microstimulator System for Producing Repeatable Patterns of Electrical Stimulation”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,965 (“Implantable Microstimulator System for Prevention of Disorders”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,455 (“Methods of Reducing the Incidence of Medical Complications Using Implantable Microstimulators”); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,032 (“System for Implanting a Microstimulator”). Each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference in its respective entirety.
Many implantable stimulators require very precise placement within the body of a patient in order to satisfy the intended function, such as stimulators having electrodes that are used to stimulate specific nerves. If an electrode is not initially positioned close enough to stimulate the targeted nerve, additional surgery may be required to reposition the stimulator and/or electrode. Consequently, specialized surgical tools have been developed to facilitate the precise implantation of implantable stimulators. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,441 (“Surgical Insertion Tool”), which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Surgeons often prefer to use a laparoscope during the implantation procedure so that they can visually ensure that the stimulator is properly placed in the correct location within the patient.